Work in progress
by Sofiji
Summary: Sofie just wants to draw people into a mystery without having to get off the couch. Her and her gay best friend attend a film school in London for the past 3 years when suddenly Sherlock enters her life and causes Sofie to begin living life on the opposite side of the lens. Sherlock/OC revised by reviews and helpful advice. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, first story to ever post online!** This is a big first for me because I tend to prefect a story for a year or two and then have a slight thought to shows someone and never do. SO. This is a bit of a way to loosen me up on being more comfortable in writing. Sorry it's so short, I wanted to get a few reviews on where I made some mistakes and need to revise or was just a horrible part that must be rewritten. which might be the whole thing. -_-'. So thank you and please don't just say things like curse words and such that are rude against my style. I would prefer we all be adults here and get advice from one writer to another.

* * *

**LICENSE TO KILL...ER MAYBE?**

Sofie hated parties, that was why she was staying in a night class consisting of her and her best friend Michael AKA Michelle who had been sitting through a lecture on using animation on a children's type film and what were appropriate kinds of speech for said characters when a conversation caught her ear as she was heading out. She couldn't help but see this as a Dora The Explorer moment where she would face the messy faced, doe eyed children of the world and say something on the lines of, "What was that, go into the room and check out who could be using one of the old classrooms at this hour?" shaking her head, she hitched her army green messenger bag on her shoulder better with a questioning gaze almost using the force on the heavy woodened doors.

"What if I don't choose either? I could just walk out of here." she heard a deep voice state calmly.

"You could take the 50-50 chance or I can shoot you in the head. Funny enough, no one's ever gone for that option." at this moment Sofie's fingers responded instantly to twitching for her Smith and Wesson M&P 9mm. with a trace laser grip. the baby had taken ages to save up for but it was well worth the 17 capacity and the extra protection with moving to another country against her parents permission.

Michael rounded the corner with a sour look on his face, meaning that his flirting with the professor had failed. Michael tended to use no deliberation what so ever. "No go, no homo." he spat. Sofie held a pale finger to her plump pink lips in a 'sh' position, warning him to walk over quietly. once he was next to her hovering at the door he could hear what she had.

"The gun." a man with a deep voice stated calmly. With a click, the two college students jumped, waiting for the shot. "I know a real gun when I see one." with a sigh, the two looked at each other. Michael nodded to Sofie's gun residing in her delicate pale hands before she turned on the laser, making sure that the light shown on the ground as to not give away their position. Michael walked down the hall to find a payphone and contact the police. after all, why have a cell phone when you only had each other basically?

"None of the others did." a man with an older voice spoke indifferent to the mans inquiry.

"Clearly." the deep voice spoke as though a bit board with the conversation. "Well this has been very interesting. I look forward to the court case." a chair began to scrap the tiled floor and she was about to enter the room with the purpose of wounding someone when the older man spoke.

"Just before you go, did you figure it out?" the older man asked the deep voiced man. "Which one's the good bottle?"

"Of course, child's play." The deeper voiced man almost scoffed. Sofie dunked down when she realized that the door was opening, hoping that whoever was coming out had a better head on themselves than to kill some lanky kid spying in on their conversation.

"Well which one then?" the older man asked. "Which one would you of picked, just so I'd know weather I could of beaten you." he said. "Come on, play the game." foot falls left the door and something scraped at a table. "Oh, interestin'," the older voice said in a toying tone. "So what'd you think, shall we?" before the man could say anymore, Sofie charged into the room and lined the sight up on the older man before aiming it at the taller dark headed one.

Both men stood, unsure of their next move when a gun that wasn't hers fired.

The older man dropped in an all to familer fashion. "I bet you get bored, don't ya?" he spoke once his breathing caught up. "I know you do. Man like you. So clever. But what's the point of being clever if you can't prove it. Still the addict. But this, this is what you're really addicted to. You do anything—anything at all to stop being bored. You're not bored now are ya? Innit good—" he yelled in between gasps to the younger man.

"Was I right, I was wasn't I?" the dark haired man yelled in the older ones face who was laying on the ground gasping. "Did I get it right?!" the man then threw some sort of pill at the mans face and stood a little. "Okay, tell me this. Your sponsor," he breathed ruggedly. "Who was it? The one who told you about me—my fan. I want a name." he demanded.

Sofie Cocked her gun to get the mans attention. "I'm still the one with the gun." she spoke evenly. "Get off him."

Ignoring her, the dark haired man nealed beside the older one. "A name!"

"No." the man coughed out.

The next words seemed to scare Sofie the most. "You're dying and there's still time to hurt you. Give me a name. A name! Now! The NAME!" the darker haired man stepped on the older mans shoulder who cried out in pain.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Sofie yelled as she began to move forward to tackle him when the older man yelled out-

"Moriarty!" before going limp. Sofie bowed her head in a moment of silence for the man who she didn't even know. When she had looked up she found the tall dark haired man stare strait at her.

"You live with a gay man who seems to like using your make-up when you're gone, which is strange you even own any since you don't tend to wear much at all, seeing as how you only last wore eyeliner three days ago. you're a college student, obviously, who likes to study the art of film making and from the looks of the holes in your shirt I'd say you owned a cat, English short hair to be precise. looks aren't a big deal to you meaning you're a very laid back person, meaning some people take advantage of you often to which you are left with nothing on most occasions." he paused to take a breath. "Oh yes, and the family issues." the man continued when the police arrived, running through the door and locking Sofie in handcuffs, most likely due to the fact that she had the gun still pointed at the cruel man. "You don't interest me as much as I had hoped."

"Fuck you, whoever you are, fuck you!" she yelled to the man who seemed as though he didn't care. He was out of her sight by the time she was dragged out the door way and thrown in the back of a squad car. She could see Mimi talking frantically to an officer and pointing every now and the at Sofie's direction with mascara running down his tan cheek bones.

The officer finally glanced in her direction before nodding to Mimi and walking towards the vehicle. "Hi, Sofie, right?" the gray haired man grunted out awkwardly. "Um, I am DI Lestrade, so what are you doing out here to begin with?" he asked her as she sat in a painful position to be able to see who she was talking to without falling backwards.

"You mean besides trying to stop whatever game those two psychopaths were playing?" she spat. "I'm sorry, it's been a long night, I was in an animation class with Mimi. Night school meets up about twice a week and we were the only ones to show up besides the teacher. I have a license for the gun." she said before noticing the tall dark haired man walking way from the crime scene. "Hey, where is he going? He was hurting the guy before he died! stop him!" she yelled as she began to stand.

The gray haired DI looked perplexed at the man leaving but let it go. "He's a helper of sorts here in Scotland Yard." he defended.

"What's his name?" the girl asked with her eyes trained on the cruel man.

"Who, Sherlock? It's Sherlock Holmes." the man said as he dug out keys for the handcuffs rubbing her skin raw. once she heard the click she stood up immediately and watched the Sherlock man get in a cab heading south.

"We will most likely be seeing each other in the future." Sofie said to the man before grabbing Mimi's hand and dragging him to the nearest cab before setting out on the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Authors thank you note!

**Thank you so much for the favorites and follows to TheTidesAreGettingHigher, ChibiCheshire, and kawaiipandaz!**

**No reviews yet so I'm a little iffy on moving forward yet so this chapter is for expressing my deepest of gratitude for reading and going so far as to FOLLOW IT, much less LIKE IT! I've started to work on the next chapter already, though I wont be posting it for another three days so as to give me time to receive any reviews that may help me revise chapter one before I move on to chapter 2. Thank you for all you do, no matter how little it may seem! You've made my day ever since I woke up to get ready for school this morning and was hesitant to open my laptop for criticism!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~Sofiji**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for everything you guys do for me, I am forever grateful for all of your attention! I couldn't help myself but to write another chapter so quickly! I was just oozing with BBC-ness today and so here it is! Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**~Sofiji**

* * *

**THE FEELING YOU GET** **WHEN...**

Sofie had always dreamed that, if given the chance, she would dress down to the tee in the darkest, most inconspicuous clothing she owned just like a ninja or secret agent in one of her films may have to take out the trash AKA cadaver. Needles to say, she didn't have the luxury to go home and trifle with sorting through her costumes. Instead she wore her favorite pearl pink dress that ruffled from her waist to her knees with a black dress belt between the ruffles and strait fabric. underneath, she had on tan capris and her final touch was her army green short trench coat. She hadn't noticed that she had been biting at her recent home done manicure until Michelle slapped her hands away from her mouth.

"Stop that," he warned. "I just did that yesterday." Sofie shrunk back from his caramel eyed glare with her eyebrows drawn.

"Sorry, this guy just-" she couldn't put a finger on just the right word. "He- ugh! I mean, who does he think he is!?" her eyes darted for the cabbies mirror with an apologetic gaze before returning her spitefulness back to Mimi. "I mean, he was hurting the man, asking for the name of someone." her blue-green eyes made contact with the floor. "And just seconds before I was going to charge in there, the man sounded as though he would willingly take the chance of killing himself just to prove he was right..."

All was quiet in the cab until Michelle made a comment. "I don't know what you saw," he began. "But he had a nice ass." they both cracked up in a fit of laughter before settling down to snickers.

Sofie looked forward in her seat with a smirk. "We're going to hell, aren't we?" she giggled.

Miki cocked his head to the side with a smirk. "If the catholic church is right, I think I might be better off down there, should be a lot of homos to meet. Might even meet the one." he winked as he began giggling himself.

By the time the two of them had finally made it to the destination where the Holmes man was dropped off, Sofie's anger had gone down substantially. Sofie had reluctantly paid the cab driver the large sum of money that came out of her emergency funds before making it up to the door she had watched the two men walk through just second before. As the cab drove away, she took the moment to inspect the outside. 'SPEEDY'S SANDWICH BAR & CAFE' in bold white letterings on a red awning. right next to it was the door that would lead her to the shady character that is Sherlock Holmes.

"221 B." Mimi called from over her shoulder. "I think this is Baker Street." Sofie kept her eyes trained on the sandwich shop before even glancing in the flats direction. "You do realize that we didn't exactly ninja our way here, right? They should have easily of seen that we were following them." while Mimi rambled on, Sofie jogged past the Sandwich place and down the street. "HEY- What the hell bitch!? Don't just up and leave when I'm-" Michelle threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "That girl..." he knew she wasn't one for leaving behind friends so he lit up a cigarette and took a seat at one of the tables in front of the shop.

Sofie came back in ten minutes, thoroughly drenched in sweat. She walked by him without a glimpse, ignoring him she walked into the shop and put her hands on her knees while gasping. "whoa, that was some workout!" she laughed and smiled up at the male worker. "Wouldn't believe the strange man I ran into." the man goodheartedly chuckled at her.

"Let me guess, curly mop of dark hair and a Blue scarf?" he asked with his elbows on the counter.

"Oh, so he's famous around here? strange one." she said as she stood up and walked to the counter and smiled up politely at the taller man.

"Famous!" he laughed. "That man is legendary. He once helped my mum out of a court case by solving a murder!" he laughed wholeheartedly. Sofie showed genuine surprise at this comment.

"You cant be serious." she said with widened eyes. Him?

The man took notice of this. "He probably did it for the whole murder part though, man has some issues but he means well." he scratched at the back of his head sheepishly.

Plastering a fake smile on she tilted her head to the side and laughed. "I'm sure he must he hard to live with!"

"Well I'm sure it's been hard on Miss. Hudson, his landlady, but he's recently enlisted a nice flat mate. An army doctor I believe." he said in thought. "Ah, but that's not really any of my busyness or yours, I'm sure I'm boring you anyways!"

Sofie shook her head no. "I think it's wonderful!" she said with a smile. "who else could you find that has had help from someone that amazing to solve a case like that, you have the ultimate pick up line!" she giggled as she played with a strand of hair.

The man blushed at her words before fumbling with his fingers. "Ah, um, so did you want anything to eat?" he asked as his ears reddened.

"A water would be amazing!" she smiled back at him.

He turned around to go to the back fridge and grab a bottled water and came back quickly, almost tripping himself. She unscrewed the cap and took a quick swig. "So," she said in a sultry voice that sent chills down the man's spine. "How much do I owe you?" she said as she licked her lips and glanced at him through her lashes.

A number later and she was out the door with a water bottle and a grin on her face. "Save me a room." she said to Michelle who was putting out his third cigarette.

"Why?" he asked with an air of annoyance.

"Because I'm definitely going to hell for that one." she grinned as she gestured to her water bottle.

With a full toothed smile he said back, "You sly little-" he took her water and downed half of it.

"Nooo!" she dragged out as she laughed, chasing Mimi. "I worked hard for that!" her childish antics quickly dropped as soon as she looked up in the window to find the guy from before, Mr. Holmes, glaring down at her. Before she could rethink her actions, she sent him the bird and stuck her tongue out at him to which he shut the curtains quickly. "Oh dear God, what have I done." she stated to herself. Michelle quickly realized that playing was over, they had school tomorrow, and were currently on the wrong side of town.

"Come on," he said as he took her by the arm and led her down the street, knowing fully well that they didn't have the luxury of a nice warm cab ride back. "Lets get going before it gets any darker."

Once the two of them got home, they collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep in a world that didn't have assholes, dark haired men, and sore feet.

Morning came with promises of an annoying alarm clock, a blazing sun, and extremely cold floors. Sofie grunted to Michelle who, in turn, grunted back in a less than satisfying way. The conversation continued it a similar fashion as though they held some knowledge of a secret code. 'You make coffee.' one seemed to say to the other.

'Fuck you, bitch. You made me go with you on some spontaneous adventure and we had to walk home.'

With a sigh, Sofie knew she was defeated and rolled out of her second hand bed covered in numerous thin blankets and a ratty old pillow. She let out a pained grunt as she made contact with the tiled floor. Moaning she stood on her achy feet, wrapped in on thin sheet to make her delicious caffeine. Her fat cat, Molly, walked in between her legs in a constant weaving pattern which warmed her legs up nicely. yawning, she picked up her fat camo cat and went to sit down on her periwinkle lazy boy to discover it was already occupied.

"Just to be clear, he was the one who brought me here and broke in." said a man in a tan jumper, black jacket, and blue jeans. His eyes were trained on the rust red torn wallpaper as though embarrassed.

"There are clothes on under this sheet." she spat. "Get the fuck out of my house." Michelle came around the corner with her gun in only some gray boxers on. If you try anything I will brake your nose." she hissed. "Even worse, Molly doesn't like being thrown. Catches her claws into anything she can."

"Sofie, don't make me laugh, I'm holding a loaded weapon." Mimi smirked as he stared down Mr. Holmes.

"Right." the other man spoke up. "We'll leave you alone now, good day." he said as he grabbed onto Sherlock's arm.

"You're the one who shot the man aren't you?" Sofie said as she pulled Molly tighter to her chest. "It all pieces together, you being an army doctor and all." the shorter man stopped in his tracks and froze while Sherlock's eyes dilated. Sofie shifted under his gaze and took a few steps back.

"Get out of my apartment now before I call the police." Mimi glanced over at her.

"I already did." he said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well," Sherlock practically yelled as her jumped up from Sofie's favorite chair. "It has been a delight, until next time then, good day." Mr. Holmes grabbed the shorter man by his bicep and dragged him through and out the door so quickly that the two residence had to glance in each others direction to make sure that all of that had happened.

"I got out of bed to make coffee, you get to deal with the police." Sofie ran back to her small room that she shared with her house mate to grab a new set of clothes and shower before English class.

No matter how much she tried to forget the happenings of what had gone down just a few days ago, she couldn't get the man out of her head. This guy was a puzzle, one she would like to pull apart piece by piece so as to maybe understand him a bit better like she would when she thought up a character in a story of hers. He gave her both the chills and the feeling to punch him strait in the face and watch him crumple to the ground, withering in pain.

"Oh dear lord, I'm dark." she muttered to herself.

"I'm Sorry, am I interrupting you?" Mrs. Thomson asked in an annoyed tone. Sofie had never been bad at English but this woman was out to get her.

"I was asking if I could use Theocles in my report." god, she desired nothing more than to brake that snide little pale nose of his.

By the time her third and last class of the day ended, she was heading out for her job, only she bumped into the man she had been thinking of all day. Without a second though she threw a punch. the man side stepped her. "Oh no you don't!" she hollered. "You hold still and let me break the pretty little face of yours!"

"I don't believe that would be in my favor." he replied as he held her back. "I would like your assistance on deciphering a case that you may be familiar with."

"And if I don't?" she hissed.

"Are threats really all that necessary?" he asked in an all to calm tone.

And the lesson of the day here is don't always do what the feeling you get in your stomach tells you. It may end up with a strange ambulance ride, handcuffed to a man who could bring about your demise.


End file.
